An antenna is a component that converts an electrical signal into a predetermined electromagnetic wave and radiates the electromagnetic wave or performs an opposite operation. In general, the form of a valid region radiated or detected by an antenna is referred to as a radiation pattern.
FIG. 1 is a diagram for explanation of a vertical radiation antenna according to the related art.
FIG. 1 illustrates a lap-top computer 10 including a vertical radiation antenna 11. In this case, an apparatus including the vertical radiation antenna 11 may be a TeleVision (TV), a cellular phone, a wireless hub, etc. as well as the lap-top computer 10. The vertical radiation antenna 11 may transmit a signal of the lap-top computer 10 to the outside or allow the lap-top computer 10 to receive an external signal.
The vertical radiation antenna 11 may be formed as one or more chips. In this regard, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a radiation pattern of the vertical radiation antenna 11 may be formed in a perpendicular direction to upper and lower surfaces of the chip. In this sense, the vertical radiation antenna 11 may be referred to as a broadcast antenna. In addition, the radiation pattern may be tilted according to design of the vertical radiation antenna 11. However, the radiation pattern of the vertical radiation antenna 11 is formed in the perpendicular direction, and even if a tilt of the radiation pattern is formed, the tilt may not generally exceed a maximum of 60 degrees. Accordingly, when the vertical radiation antenna 11 is used, problems arise in that a radiation pattern in a horizontal direction cannot be formed.
FIG. 2 is a diagram for explanation of a horizontal radiation antenna according to the related art.
FIG. 2 illustrates a smart phone 20 including the horizontal radiation antenna 21. In this case, an apparatus including the horizontal radiation antenna 21 may be a tablet Personal Computer (PC) as well as the smart phone 20 and may be used in a chip-to-chip interface, or the like. The horizontal radiation antenna 21 may transmit a signal of the smart phone 20 to the outside and/or allow the smart phone 20 to receive an external signal.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, when the horizontal radiation antenna 21 is formed in a y-axis direction, a radiation pattern of the horizontal radiation antenna 21 may be formed in the y-axis direction. In this sense, the horizontal radiation antenna 21 may also be referred to as an end-fire antenna. That is, the radiation pattern of the horizontal radiation antenna 21 is formed in a horizontal direction with respect to the horizontal radiation antenna 21. Thus, when the horizontal radiation antenna 21 is used, problems arise in that a radiation pattern in a vertical direction cannot be formed.
In order to overcome the aforementioned problem, the vertical radiation antenna 11 and the horizontal radiation antenna 21 are embodied with a Three-Dimensional (3D) shape in a single antenna to allow vertical radiation and horizontal radiation. However, in this case, the size of the antenna is significantly increased, and thus, problems arise in that it is difficult to install the antenna and it is complex to embody radiation patterns.
Accordingly, an antenna, a user terminal apparatus, and a method of controlling an antenna, which performs both vertical radiation and horizontal radiation of electromagnetic wave is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.